zylongamingboutcheetahfandomcom-20200214-history
Sector mode
Sector mode is a type of gameplay in BOTS games, and is generally the most common and familiar mode of play. In Sector mode, BOTS will participate in campaigns on various stages known as Sectors. These Sectors are infested with a variety of enemy Viruses, and they must be defeated, along with a powerful Boss Virus, in order to complete the stage. BOTS will gain experience upon the completion of a Sector game, furthering BOT growth necessary to participate in more difficult Sectors. Experience gain is remarkably higher than that in Player versus Player mode and Base mode, which makes Sector mode play the primary means by which many players level up. Indeed, players may have to gain so much experience as to require the "grinding" of a particular Sector stage in order to advance. The organization of Sector stages is not consistent in all BOTS games. Zylon Gaming has changed the difficulty ordering of Sector stages in BoutCheetah as they previously were established in BOTS!! and BOUT. Enemy appearances in Sector stages have also changed, though none of these measures have remarkably changed the game's difficulty curve. Sector mode gameplay While the goal of Sector mode is to destroy all the Viruses in a stage, there are a number of elements which affect play. Field items Players will encounter Viruses, but they will also encounter various field items which can aid BOTS, such as HP Up packs, Trans Up packs, and Rebirth packs. These items are used by touching them, but be warned, as they cannot be saved for later in this manner. In BoutCheetah, such items will appear randomly over time in certain places throughout a Sector. In previous games such as BOTS!!, they were left behind by destroyed Viruses, which often resulted in players inadvertently using these beneficial items at inopportune times. It is often recommended that players conserve such items for dire situations where recovery can prove critical to victory. Certainly, good item use is key in more difficult Sectors. Sector environments The terrain of a Sector may impact a game as well. BOTS may need to manuever obstacles to proceed, or they may conversely use terrain and elevation to their advantage. In addition, Sectors often feature areas where BOTS may fall of the stage and be destroyed. Such space is typically referred to as the void, or as a sort of abyssal space (the abyss), though a player will usually remark that they have "fell off." On the other hand, Viruses will also be destroyed if they fall in, including Boss Viruses. Boss Viruses Players will meet one or more Boss Viruses depending on the Sector played, which are usually identified by a different health bar. These enemies are much stronger than the typically encountered Virus, as they boast greater vitality, offenses, defenses, and even some unique attacks. Despite this, some Boss Viruses are easier to defeat than others, and Boss Viruses themselves are not terribly hard to defeat. Certainly though, they will attack to dangerous effect in some circumstances, and their swift destruction is highly advisable, if possible. Sometimes these enemies are pushed off of stages because they are such cumbersome adversaries, though this is also done to conserve time spent playing a Sector game. Be warned, however, Boss Viruses will not leave Crates behind if they fall off of a stage. Only Boss Viruses (or any other Virus) with a special health bar will suffer the effects of a BOT's Trans Bot Attack stat. In some cases, indeed, Viruses which appear to be Boss Viruses will lack this special health bar. Crates Throughout Sector play, Boss Viruses and certain miscellaneous objects will yield Crates (also known as boxes) which contain equipment for BOTS. Such obtained items include a BOT's core armor parts, as well as additional equipment such as shields, projectile weapons, and devices known as mini-bots. Notably, these items will possess enhanced attributes, making them wholly superior to basic equipment purchased in the in-game Shop with Gigas. On the other hand, undesired items can still be sold to the Shop for Gigas or traded to other players. Competition often exists for Crates, as players may often greedily strive for wealth by obtaining many of them. They may even go so far as to allow other players to be defeated by Viruses before defeating an enemy which will yield a Crate. Sometimes, the Room Master of a Sector game will forbid others from obtaining Crates, lest they be kicked out of the room afterwards. On the other hand, an experienced player may "train" weaker players by allowing them to gain experience without any contribution in exchange for the obtained Crates. Significant to Sector mode is the Lucky Aura energy field. With this item equipped by BOTS, the frequency at which Crates appear is enhanced. Similarly, the Room Master of a Sector game may only allow in players with a Lucky Aura equipped. The Lucky Aura is useless outside of Sector mode. Category:Game modes